


Устами младенца

by SexyThing, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Цикл Софи [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Family, Friendship, Gen, Injury, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Через несколько недель после взрыва в бассейне отдыхающих на Бейкер-стрит 221B Шерлока и Джона навещает Лестрейд. С собой у него работа, еда… и посетитель.
Series: Цикл Софи [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Устами младенца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mouth of Babes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169822) by [Morgan_Stuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Stuart/pseuds/Morgan_Stuart). 



> Примечание от автора: Описанные события происходят после эпизода «Большая игра» и отсылаются к нему. Это первая история в «Цикле Софи».  
> «Цикл Софи» придерживается канона первого сезона сериала BBC «Шерлок» вплоть до серии «Большая игра» и включая ее.  
> В этом цикле Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс восстанавливаются после серьезных повреждений, полученных во время взрыва в бассейне в серии «Большая игра». Джим Мориарти продолжает скрываться в тенях, выслеживая всех, кто близок к Шерлоку.  
> В этих историях задействованы каноничные персонажи, но в них также введен новый персонаж – Софи Лестрейд, юная дочь вдовца детектива-инспектора Лестрейда, которая живет в Лондоне с бабушкой по материнской линии и иногда навещает отца, когда тому позволяет работа.

– Это, должно быть, Лестрейд, – сказал Джон.

Растянувшись на диване в неловкой позе – единственной доступной после недавних ранений, – Шерлок не отрывался от ноутбука, его пальцы с бешеной скоростью метались по клавиатуре.

– Лестрейд, – повторил Джон, – с файлами... – Он тяжело вздохнул – С файлами по тем делам.

Казалось, на изможденном лице Шерлока короткой вспышкой молнии мелькнул интерес. Джону очень хотелось поверить, что ему не показалось, но, возможно, он просто убеждал сам себя. Намертво вцепившись в рукоять трости, он принялся тяжело подниматься. Джон чувствовал каждую напряженную стяжку полузаживших ожогов на руках и плечах, каждую медленно зараставшую мышцу и кость.

Он застонал, чувствуя себя глубоким стариком, но детектива-инспектора, когда тот наконец добрался по лестнице до двери, встретил с прямой спиной и расправленными плечами.

Одной рукой Лестрейд придерживал подмышкой толстую кипу архивных папок, в другой висел пакет, от которого явственно пахло ресторанным карри.

– Привет, Джон, Шерлок. Я подумал, вы захотите пообедать, – он задержался на пороге. С той самой ночи в бассейне Лестрейд словно стал постоянным элементом самой квартиры на Бейкер-стрит, оказывая любую помощь идущим на поправку мужчинам ненавязчиво и непоколебимо. Ему даже не нужно было ждать приглашения.

– Отлично, спасибо, – отозвался Джон, кивнув на пакет. – Заходи.

– Я, эм… – Лестрейд казался неуверенным. От этого выражения морщины, которые на его лице оставили работа и беспокойство, становились только глубже. – Я не один. – Он бросил быстрый взгляд на яростно колотящего по клавиатуре Шерлока и снова повернулся к Джону. Его хрипловатый голос вдруг смягчился. – Познакомьтесь, это моя дочь, Софи. Входи, детка.

Из-за его спины появилась маленькая темноволосая девочка, хрупкая, серьезная и прекрасная, как фарфоровая кукла. На Джона взирали огромные карие глаза.

– В школе придумали что-то новое, вроде «Возьми ребенка на работу», – объяснил Лестрейд, и торопливо добавил: – Она не помешает.

– Нет, нет, – проговорил Джон, старательно скрывая свое удивление. – Все в порядке. То есть, я очень рад познакомиться, Софи. – Он наклонился, сократив разницу в росте. – Я Джон.

В ответ она расцвела улыбкой, решительно шагнула вперед и схватила его грубую ладонь своей тонкой ладошкой.

– Привет, Джон.

– А это Шерлок, – он махнул в сторону соседа, тот коротко кивнул, даже не отведя глаз от экрана. – Он сейчас не очень разговорчив, – добавил Джон. – Не принимай на свой счет.

– Хорошо. Привет, Шерлок, – отсутствие ответа, казалось, ее никак не смутило.

– Ну, хорошо, – выдохнул Лестрейд с облегчением. – Давай разберемся с документами. Софи, я ненадолго.

Она кивнула и отошла с дороги, пересекла комнату и тихонько остановилась неподалеку от Шерлока. Во всем ее крошечном тельце читалось бдительное любопытство.

Джон последовал за Лестрейдом на кухню.

– Я расчистил стол, разложи файлы там, – сказал он и добавил, понизив голос: – Я у тебя в долгу. За последние пару дней стало только хуже... Шерлок, в общем-то, не создан для спокойного отдыха.

Лестрейд принялся раскладывать папки по стопкам.

– Для нас это такая же услуга. Тут мало что представляет особый интерес, но, видит бог, я буду только рад услышать его мнение. А как ты? Как справляешься?

– Спасибо, нормально. – Заметив подозрительный взгляд Лестрейда, он попытался было пожать плечами, но вовремя остановился, не желая давать телу шанс поныть. – Ожидаемо. Ничто не проходит за одну ночь. Я это знаю. – Он кивнул в сторону гостиной. – Она очень мила.

Лицо Лестрейда тоскливо осунулось.

– Она пока живет с бабушкой, с тех самых пор, как… – взгляд Джона опустился на кольцо на его пальце. За это время он сложил воедино достаточно мелких подробностей о жизни Лестрейда, и знал, что тот овдовел несколько лет назад, но рана, нанесенная этой потерей, еще не затянулась и приносила боль при малейшем прикосновении.

– Хорошо еще, что она живет в противоположном конце Лондона, а не страны. Я навещаю ее при каждой возможности. Но этого мало. Приходится дожидаться момента… ну... – он неопределенно ткнул пальцем в висок. – Не хочу приносить с собой работу, понимаешь? Она заслуживает лучшего.

– Кстати, об этом, – Джон криво усмехнулся, надеясь развеять остроту его слов. – Не обижайся, но ты выглядишь так, словно маленько недоспал.

Поморщившись, Лестрейд провел ладонью по седеющим волосам, оставив пряди торчать кто куда.

– Она очень этого хотела. Полночи занимался бумажками, чтобы взять выходной на сегодня. Хотел провести ей экскурсию по офису, но убраться оттуда прежде, чем поступит звонок о каком-нибудь кровавом убийстве. Представляешь?

Они синхронно передернулись и посмотрели в соседнюю комнату: Шерлок хмурился в монитор, все еще стуча по клавишам, а Софи молчаливо наблюдала, соблюдая вежливую дистанцию.

– Умею я развлечь девушек, а? – качая головой заметил Лестрейд. Его хмурую гримасу сменил широченный зевок.

Джон взглянул на него с дружеским сочувствием.

– Кофе на дорогу?

– Было бы здорово, спасибо.

– Я сделаю, – сказал Джон, хромая к шкафу. Со дня взрыва он все чаще радовался компании Лестрейда: тот часто помогал молча и незаметно, но вместе с тем, похоже, понимал, что с некоторыми вещами Джону необходимо было справляться самостоятельно. Даже если без чужой помощи дело занимало вдвое больше времени.

Лестрейд повернулся к стопкам документов.

– Он просто подавлен, – сказал Джон. – Работа поможет. Ему нужно отвлечься.

– Мориарти, – выдохнул Лестрейд.

– Каждый миг, каждый день. Словно он все время с нами в комнате, – согласился Джон. Неожиданная мысль словно огрела его по голове. – А разумно приводить ее сюда?

– Джон, эта квартира, возможно, самое безопасное место в Лондоне. О чем не подумали в Ярде, то, скорее всего, предусмотрел брат Шерлока, – вопреки своим словам, он нахмурился. – Думаю, можно с уверенностью предположить, что Мориарти следил за всеми, кто так или иначе связан с Шерлоком. Если так, про нее он уже знает. – Он опустил взгляд. – Так что я все же удвоил охрану у дома ее бабушки.

Джон мрачно кивнул. Отмеряя кофе, он чувствовал легкую тошноту.

Сильная ладонь сжала его здоровое плечо, Лестрейд придвинулся к кухонным шкафчикам.

– Если хочешь поесть, давай я приготовлю.

– Да, спасибо.

– Знаешь, у нее ведь твои гены, – после долгой паузы, почти не задумываясь, проговорил Джон. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел вопросительное лицо Лестрейда. – Она вырастет потрясающей.

– Это все ее мать. Если бы ты ее видел... – отозвался Лестрейд, и слова его, казалось, долетели с другой планеты. Несмотря на нескрываемую тоску в его голосе, Джон улыбнулся. Поговаривали, что Лестрейд искренне не видел в себе ничего привлекательного, и он доказывал это каждым словом.

Потянувшись за кружкой, Джон вдруг уловил голоса. Балансируя на трости, он наклонился, прислушиваясь без малейшего стыда, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее и создавать как можно меньше шума.

– …и вот почему ты носишь пижаму днем. Ты был ранен... – долетел голос девочки.

– Очевидно, – отозвался Шерлок самым едким своим тоном, но голос Софи не потерял настойчивости.

– Но ты выздоравливаешь?

Тот фыркнул.

– Говорят, да.

– А Джон тоже был ранен?

Короткая пауза.

– Да. – Он добавил, уже мягче: – Хуже, чем я.

– А он выздоравливает?

Одно мгновение. Затем другое.

– Он говорит, что да.

Джон рискнул отклониться от кофейника, высматривая отражения Шерлока и Софи в дверце микроволновки.

– А как ты поранился?

Знакомый нетерпеливый вздох.

– Это сложно, – через несколько секунд послышался еще один вздох. – Был один криминальный гений. С взрывчаткой. Из-за взрыва на нас рухнуло здание.

Девочка сощурилась.

– Здание взорвалось? И вы с Джоном были внутри?

– Я же сказал. Не тормози.

Через мгновение раздался ее приглушенный шепот.

– Наверное, было страшно.

– Ну… да, – пальцы Шерлока на клавиатуре замедлились. – Было.

Она перевела на Шерлока взгляд больших печальных глаз.

– Было темно, я ничего не видел, – негромко добавил тот. – Не мог пошевелиться... – и еще тише продолжил: – Не мог найти Джона.

– Наверное, я бы заплакала, – сказала Софи.

Высокомерное хмыканье.

– Да, скорее всего.

Но ее это не задело.

– Я рада, что ты в порядке. Ты приятный.

– Нет, – ядовито отозвался Шерлок. – Не приятный.

Она хихикнула.

Шерлок моргнул, словно впервые заметив ее присутствие; впервые сосредоточив на ней внимание. Джону захотелось сгрести ее в охапку и сдавить в объятиях. Эта прекрасная девчушка в буквальном смысле хихикнула при Шерлоке, вытащила его из скорлупы. Это был самый приятный звук, который Джон слышал в своей жизни.

– Ну ладно, но хотя бы твои кудряшки очень красивые, – сказала она и скрестила руки на груди, мгновенно превратившись в точную копию отца. Джону пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

Бледные серые глаза Шерлока приковали ее к месту, и вдруг он распрямился, словно бы распуская перья.

– Думаешь?

Она ответила решительным кивком.

На одну короткую секунду они как будто обменялись улыбками – таинственными и мимолетными, как пролетающая мысль.

Подошел Лестрейд со стопкой тарелок и приборов. Приложив палец к губам, Джон оттащил его подальше от двери, на несколько шагов вглубь кухни. Помещение заполнил густой запах кофе.

– За последние три минуты он сказал больше, чем за три дня, – прошептал Джон. Он выглянул вперед, бесстыдно прислушиваясь к разговору, Лестрейд последовал его примеру.

Прошло несколько секунд, потом Шерлок вздохнул.

– Ну что еще?

– А как вы с Джоном выбрались? Когда на вас упало здание? – спросила она. – Ты сказал, что не мог пошевелиться.

В этот раз ответ казался более спокойным, почти терпеливым – по крайней мере, для Шерлока.

– Нас спас твой отец. Спасательная команда сказала ему, что никто не мог выжить в том взрыве, но он им не поверил. Он сам полез в завал, чтобы убедиться. И нашел нас вовремя. Другие… не нашли бы.

– О! – радость Софи была очевидна. – Я могла догадаться. Бабушка говорила, что он делает: он спасает людей.

– Ну… да, это так.

Послышался шорох, и Джон понял, что Софи залезла на диван и уселась рядом с его соседом.

– Он… Это… – слова давались Шерлоку с трудом. – Твой отец делал это уже пять раз, если мне не изменяет память. Шесть, если считать тот случай в канализации. А я не считаю.

– Хмм?

– Спасал меня.

Лестрейд переступил с ноги на ногу.

– О, он говорил, что ты очень умный и всегда даешь ему хорошие идеи, – девочка вдруг охнула и тоненько застонала. – Еще он велел не говорить тебе этого.

– Ну, он прав. И про ум, и про идеи, – как ни в чем не бывало согласился Шерлок, и добавил: – Я тебя не сдам.

– Спасибо! – Снова защелкали кнопки клавиатуры. – Значит, ты тоже спасаешь людей? Потому что помогаешь ему?

И в тот же миг повисла тишина.

– Я разгадываю загадки. Твой отец спасает людей. Есть разница.

– А.

– И, как и ты, он задает много вопросов, но, надо отдать должное вам обоим, вы прислушиваетесь к ответам. Это больше, чем можно сказать про большинство людей.

– Эм, ладно.

И снова Шерлок застучал по клавиатуре.

– Мне нужно будет написать отчет о том, как я сходила на работу с папой, – щелчки умолкли. – Он говорил не мешать тебе. А я мешаю, да?

– Да, мешаешь.

Джон потер лицо ладонью.

– Извини.

– Твое задание скучно. Твои одноклассники, несомненно, будут говорить, что их родители трудолюбивы и преданы своей работе, и они совершают нечто важное и делают мир лучше. Но они ошибаются: большинство людей не добиваются ничего. Большинство людей проживают жизнь в тихом отчаянии, рожают детей, которых ждет то же самое, а затем умирают. Большинство людей… – Шерлок выдержал пафосную паузу, – …скучны.

Лестрейд застонал.

– По крайней мере когда ты будешь говорить то же самое о своем отце, – продолжил Шерлок, – ты будешь права.

Джон опустил голову и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этим неожиданным моментом.

А затем, чувствуя себя так легко, как не чувствовал несколько недель, он налил Лестрейду кофе, притворяясь, что не видит, что тот слепо смотрит в пол и что глаза его подозрительно блестят.

– Если твоей девочке когда-нибудь захочется поработать нянькой, – сказал Джон, сунув кружку в его пальцы, – пожалуйста, дай ей мой номер. Она неплохо справляется с Шерлоком, и, видит Бог, ему нужна заботливая сиделка.

Ухмыльнувшись, Лестрейд поднял кружку в шутливом тосте. Казалось, с момента своего прихода он помолодел на десяток лет.

К тому времени, когда Джон и Лестрейд, разложив карри по тарелкам, вернулись в гостиную, Софи, словно на личной жердочке, сидела, свернувшись между Шерлоком и подлокотником дивана. Они в две пары глаз увлеченно высматривали что-то на экране его ноутбука.

– …а если он выпадет из окна третьего этажа? – спросил Шерлок, указывая на что-то изящным пальцем.

– Ну, он не отскочит. Скорее… – Софи живо взмахнула рукам, подбирая подходящее слово, – шмяк, вот. И сильно.

– Аналогично, – согласился Шерлок.

– Помоги нам боже, – пробормотал Джону Лестрейд.

Шерлок метнул в обоих презрительный взгляд.

– Ну, наконец-то, вот вы где. Я хочу чай, Софи – какао.


End file.
